


TRUE END

by carol80677



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol80677/pseuds/carol80677
Summary: 賽菲羅斯回到過去重新開始，這次他要速戰速決禁止無授權轉載。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 18





	TRUE END

賽菲羅斯很不高興，到了接近憤怒的地步。

男人邁開長腿經過沒有意義、也沒有價值的群聚的星球寄生蟲們，將他們的壓抑的驚呼和愚蠢的視線拋諸腦後，銀髮人的一雙綠色蛇眼在建築裡掃蕩，他擰起了眉頭，這片礙眼的景色就快要耗盡他的耐性。

忍耐二字對賽菲羅斯是種屈辱，而他把本就不多的耐心耗費在這塊地上更是一種浪費。

他繼續在建築裡的樓層內如鬼魅般移動遊走，男人確定自己的目標就在這棟鋼筋水泥裡，而賽菲羅斯無法像以往那般輕而易舉地達成。

那才是他最惱怒的。

一雙長腿又走過了好幾層樓，四面八方傳來的叫喚皆充耳不聞，最終賽菲羅斯在某處像是休息區域的地方發現了他在尋找的東西。

克勞德正在和某個人類說話，白皙紅潤的臉蛋掛著靦腆的微笑，金色柔軟的頭髮在日光燈下輕微地搖晃，十六歲的稚嫩身體仍舊在成長，一雙純真的藍色雙眼裡沒有半點陰鬱的跡象。

銀髮人的嘴角揚起了陰冷的角度，如同從蛇牙上滑落的毒液，他按耐著暴怒的心情走上前去，將自己的身影占據金髮少年的全部視野，那一刻，喜悅重新回到了賽菲羅斯的胸膛。

男人盯著克勞德僵硬行禮的身體，一旁的黑髮人類朝著他說著什麼，那不重要，重要的是賽菲羅斯好不容易好轉的心情頃刻間惡劣至極。

即便克勞德站在他的面前，但也只是個有著『克勞德』外表的無用人類，銀髮人瞇起雙眼，對著眼前的金髮人類冷哼一聲。

緊接著，一直被賽菲羅斯提在左手裡的正宗刺穿了克勞德的胸膛，與此同時，黑髮人類難以置信的吼叫以及男人抬高招喚魔法的右手，成了同片區域裡神羅職員所見到的最後一片景色。

懷抱著幾乎沒有生息的克勞德飛離被他摧毀、象徵人類狂妄自大的建築後，賽菲羅斯在半空中垂眼俯瞰，猶如神祇般冷眼瞅著底下那些苟活於安逸怠惰、此刻只知尖叫和逃跑的螻蟻。

男人得挑個適合的地方來完善他的人偶，屬於自己的東西還是要牢牢掌握在手裡才安全，為此銀髮人還特意挑選了開端之前的時間點，卻沒料想到在被母親細胞改造前的克勞德不過是個隨處可見的弱小血肉。

賽菲羅斯勾了勾唇角，轉念想到這樣也不錯，由自己來賜予克勞德擁有與他批敵的力量，毀掉那些多餘的家鄉和同伴，待來日克勞德回憶起他們之間所有回憶，賽菲羅斯便能收獲並品嘗克勞德的痛苦、悲傷以及絕望。

片翼的天使嗜血地興奮，將嘴唇貼上克勞德的前額，懷中人因為失血而面色蒼白，肢體癱軟在賽菲羅斯的懷抱中，男人細細地回味著方才用長刀貫穿克勞德時對方疼痛表情，那和他將金髮人的雙手扭斷、雙腿拉開與自己合而為一時的模樣不相上下。

無論重複多少次的消亡與歸來，賽菲羅斯永遠記得苦痛會使克勞德的美麗點綴上一層光輝，宛若由陽光編織而成的金絲雀被賦予最為華美的寶石皇冠，而男人會是加冕者。

賽菲羅斯無法停下胸腔裡的高亢情緒，一雙狹長眼眸掃蕩著腳下貪婪地汲取星球生命的寄生巢穴，他再度攤開手掌，指縫間凝聚成形的黑魔法眨眼間炸開了某座魔晃爐，因爆炸所導致的連鎖效應一併毀滅了附近區塊，但片翼天使只專注在斷垣殘壁之下的某樣東西。

漆黑羽翼搧飛那些障礙物，男人在著火的廢墟裡發現了半洩漏的魔晃儲存槽，妖異詭譎的綠色液體在火光印襯下無聲地彰顯致命危險。

小心翼翼地捧著胸懷裡的身軀，賽菲羅斯一腳踏入了那榨乾星球血液生成只為給人類帶來舒適生活的人工產物，他將克勞德緊貼自己胸前，幾乎要把對方捏進體內，銀髮人沉下身體，魔晃淹過了男人的腰部甚至胸部，銀色髮絲漂浮圍繞在兩人身側，黑色翅膀如預備翱翔般地張開，每一根羽毛不祥陰騭地搧動，彷彿為著什麼而隆重舉行的儀式般爭先恐後地歡唱。

最後那片巨大的單翼將二人包裹起來，他們的身軀在陰影下纏繞捲縮，黑色思念如煙霧般浸染整座儲存槽，宛如一顆藉由薄薄軟殼來隔絕世界的卵。

細軟輕巧的吻落在克勞德的眼皮及雙唇上，賽菲羅斯明白重塑他的人偶需要花上一點時間，他一秒也不想等，但他願意為了之後到來的甜美獎賞保持耐心，況且有他在，過程勢必減短許多，他不會等上太久。

七天，賽菲羅斯想，這便足夠。

不自量力的人類。

賽菲羅斯摟緊克勞德，暴怒地朝後方的攻擊者投去一發核融合，男人的怒氣遠遠不是一次攻擊的施展所能消退，他擁著懷裡的美麗人偶進行重組已接近第七天尾聲，就差那麼一點便能順利地見到他的人偶如初生雛鳥般睜開雙眼，盈滿母親細胞的眼睛在張開的那一霎肯定無與倫比。

若不是這個人類的打擾。

「賽菲羅斯！為什麼那麼做！」

驚險閃過攻擊的黑髮人類拿著一把相當眼熟的劍指著他，銀髮人瞇著眼沉下臉，他記得過去克勞德就是拿著那把劍來對抗自己，賽菲羅斯回想起克勞德回到他懷裡之前正在和這個人類有說有笑，很顯然地，克勞德從眼前這名礙眼生物獲得了那把劍，在他不知道的時候。

賽菲羅斯垂眼凝視著人偶的臉部線條，雖說那不過是個毫無價值的鐵塊，但一想到有男人以外的存在給予克勞德任何有形或無形的事物，這無疑令他相當地不悅。

「賽菲羅斯！回答我！」人類怒吼著，「為什麼要殺死克勞德！為什麼要殺那麼多人！快回答我！」

成為片翼天使一部份的長刀剎那間自男人手中成形揮向人類，那足以斬斷一切的利刃一刀便將黑髮人擊飛，招架不住的對方在地上狼狽地翻滾多圈才勉強站起。

「不！你已經不是我認識的賽菲羅斯了！」人類倚靠著劍，渾身是傷，「克勞德是那麼的崇拜你......你──────」

「他只能崇拜我。」賽菲羅斯瞅著枕在他胸前的人，重塑即將完成，無論是背後的螻蟻或是其他渣滓都無法阻止，「他只能感受我賜予的，只能得到我贈予的，只能聽見、看見以及知曉我的一切。」

「他的肉體與靈魂，甚至是最為細小的部份都屬於我，他應為我存在，為我成為應有的模樣。」

賽菲羅斯緩緩地從黑色的池水中站起，克勞德的臉頰與男人的胸膛服貼，精緻的睫毛上掛著幾顆黑色水珠，雙唇與下顎的柔美讓他愛不釋手，銀髮人輕撫著那些，收穫歷經漫長等待的成果。

「我是他的主人。」

神展開羽翼轉過身，還有他的人偶。

完成了，賽菲羅斯的人偶完美地重生了。

男人滿足地笑著，嘴角升起的邪美角度似乎代表著星球萬物的覆滅，他勾起克勞德的下巴與之接吻，兩人的雙唇愉悅地契合，飽含潔諾娃細胞的唾液順延著柔軟的舌頭交纏融合，克勞德配合著賽菲羅斯的動作，金色人偶將雙手攀上主人的肩頭，依偎在那寬闊的胸膛，彷彿那是克勞德遙遠家鄉的床鋪，彷彿那是他的應許之地。

賽菲羅斯滿意人偶的表現，他親吻克勞德的髮旋，姆指蹭著對方的後頸，男人舒展了身上的羽翼，同一時間手指極為輕柔地沿著克勞德的背脊撫摸，骨節分明的大手順著人偶背上新生的小小翅膀，初生的黑色羽毛在銀髮人的手掌裡任由擺佈。

人偶怔怔地望著主人，接著猶如小貓般半瞇起眼，與賽菲羅斯如出一轍的眼瞳透露出順從享受，克勞德將臉埋進主人的頸窩，嘴唇貼在銀髮人的脖子上。

無形的力量推開了片翼天使周圍的斷垣殘壁，宛若神祇降臨般所有汙穢皆避走讓道，混合著黑色思念的魔晃如湧泉般噴湧而出，滲入了地下，滲進了星球內部，賽菲羅斯將胸前的人偶挪高了一些，皮膚之下相容緊密的肌肉組織由男人指揮變換，REUNION後幾乎同等於捷諾娃完全體的賽菲羅斯更能夠自由地掌控塑造，就像他將克勞德的雙腿纏上他的腰，不只讓徹底敞開的內部吞入男人的一部分，連同克勞德整個下半身、下腹部和腰部皆與賽菲羅斯融為一體，擺脫人類形象和認知，讓天使羽翼取代那笨拙無用的雙腿，他們會成為超越一切唯一有意義的存在。

接下來要做的只便有將這座星球改造成能讓他和人偶旅行的飛船，就像母親那樣。

「賽菲羅斯！」黑髮人類滿臉驚恐，這是他不曾想像過的最可怕噩夢，「賽──────」

一個微不足道的人類不值得賽菲羅斯親自動手，但這個曾經是克勞德同伴的人類促使男人想做些測試，他必須確保自己的人偶完美無瑕。

片翼天使在黑髮人的胸口上開了個洞，那是個眨眼瞬間都不到的事，片刻後才反應過來的人類低頭看了看那片血坑，隨後雙腳一軟，身體傾倒，但賽菲羅斯卻勾著手指將屍體拉至跟前，男人瞥了眼克勞德，那具人類屍體便在下個須臾炸裂，血與肉彼此拉扯著飛濺，落在附近每一處表面，還有幾塊噴飛的殘肢擦過了克勞德臉頰旁頭髮，沾了一片血跡上去。

人偶沒有反應，宛如方才只是一陣風呼嘯而過，吹亂了他的頭髮。

男人伸手擦去那片血跡，聲音低沉邪魅地笑，「乖孩子。」

黑暗如同海洋，承載著無數深不可測，好比宇宙間裝載的數億星辰，死亡新生，周而復始，無窮無盡。

他們在銀河之上漫步，在星球之間做愛，在曾經是顆星球的飛船裡相擁小憩，在榨乾一顆又一顆行星後享受豐收的歌詠，他們擁有彼此，只有彼此。

賽菲羅斯動著手指，如彈奏琴鍵般牽動著克勞德的雙手，男人摟上人偶的腰緩慢地旋轉跳起舞，他給了克勞德多一些空間，習慣了交融一體的肉身頃刻間發出了不適地叫囂，人偶為此皺起了眉頭抗議，神則是安慰性地親了親對方額頭。

片翼天使特意保留住克勞德最後一絲自我，男人大可以抹除掉克勞德的全部人格和記憶，但就這樣看著猜著可愛的人偶哪天奮起反抗，在看清自己的模樣時會是什麼反應，他不免感到有趣又期待。

又一漫長旅途後，賽菲羅斯吻了吻克勞德額角，他望著眼前的目的，這顆七成遍佈水域的行星，毫無訝異地充滿汙染與疾病。

「醒醒，到了。」

FIN


End file.
